1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the general field of chemical substances used to coat fabric fibers in order to enhance their performance and durability. In particular, it provides a new and improved way of applying a polymeric film designed to improve the appearance and resistance of nylon and similar synthetic fabrics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Thin fiber fabrics are very susceptible to wear and damage when they come into contact with abrasive materials and sharp objects. Synthetic fibers, such as nylon, also tend to be sensitive to the environmental stresses to which they are subjected while in use. These include heat, ultraviolet radiation and, in the case of garments, body perspiration.
The problem of fabric deterioration is particularly relevant with nylon stockings and with clothes in general because of their continuous exposure to the sources of damage mentioned above. When a fiber is severed, the integrity of the entire fabric is affected and the resulting damage propagates to the surrounding areas, thus effectively destroying the remaining utility of the garment.
Therefore, any product that increased the resistance of fabrics and reduced the possibility of fiber rupture would be extremely useful and desirable. Just as fabrics are protected against staining by coating them with a film of insulating material, such as "Scotch Guard" and similar products, it has been found that they can be strengthened as well by depositing a layer of synthetic polymer on their fibers. The purpose of this invention is to define a feasible and practical composition and method for the application of such polymers to fabrics directly by consumers.
One of the polymers used with most success as a protective additive in many industries is constituted by polyvinyl pyrrolidone (PVP) and its copolymers. Now recognized not merely as an additive, but as an integral part of many different products, PVP is used to improve the physical properties of many products in the fields of cosmetics, textiles, adhesives and paper. With reference to textiles, PVP is used as a backbone for grafting monomers in the production of fibers with improved dye receptivity and antistatic properties. The polymer may also be incorporated by surface grafting or during spinning by impregnation of the wet-spun fibers. Similar results can be obtained by coating the polymer on the outside of a hydrophobic fiber. In textile finishing, PVP is used in sizing, in delustering, and in other finishing operations. Certain copolymers with acrylates and vinyl acetates have also been used for specific applications.